War of Vengeance: Strike Point
__TOC__ Part 1 Seireitei "I know a quincy," Shiroi started, "His name is Shiraga Kame. He should be here already." A man with shining, white hair, brushed past Shiroi's shoulder and Shiroi grabbed his arm. "It's quite insulting, when your pupil doesn't recognise you... Shiraga." The man with white hair turned, staring at Shiroi in the face. He then turned to Ichigo, "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki. The Shingiami-Quincy. I'm Shiraga. A friend and fighter alongside Shiroi." He then turned back to Shiroi and lowered his voice, "I was in Hueco Mundo. The past 3 moths. An army is coming, the Gotei 13 already know and the first wave should be coming any time n-" BOOM "The gate is OPEN!!!" A loud voice bellowed. "Quickly. We have to go and fight." Ichigo said. Shiroi responded, "No. We have to get back to Urahara." "We can't just leave them here!" "Yes we can. It's not Hollows that are invading. I sense Fullbringers. Hollowfied, Fullbringers." A Soldati knelt on the ground, his hands touching the ground. Green circles raced around his hands and the ground began to shake. There was a blur and suddenly the party were surrounded by edo style buildings. "We are in King Ginjo." Another Soldati began emitting a strange reiatsu, he began growing taller...larger...and in another few seconds was a giant, bloated with dark reiryoku. Byakuya cursed as the huge figure towered over him. Yet, with one slice the giant fell. "That was easier than I thought." Shinigami surrounded Byakuya and moved with him as a wave of fullbringers rushed the gate. Swords clashed and bodies fell as Kugo Ginjo walked through the chaos, oblivious to the pain. The attackers pushed the shinigami back and Byakuya was grabbed by something, he swung and then heard the break of a pot. "That was my favourite!" Urahara said. "Where am I?" Byakuya asked. A figure by a corner stepped out, Shiroi answered, "The Human World. We lost the Seireitei..." Human World "We'll need to plan an offensive, we should wait for about 3 days to prepare first." Shunsui said, this was one of the first battles that the Gotei 13 had retreated from. "I'll take it back, and kill every last one of them, I'll need time to train. Ryujin Jakka dosen't like rushing into battle." Shiroi left and in the room next door, opened a hole in the floor and stepped down into the underground training facility.'' Now that I'm alone... I can use bankai without hurting anyone...'' "Ichigo!" Shunsui now directed his attention to Ichigo, "I expect you to go and train with Shiraga! You must ''have your Quincy: Vollstandig ready for the upcoming battle. Uryu Ishida will be there. I suppose you and Shiraga both have grudges to settle with him." Ichigo and Shiraga both left the room and Shunsui grabbed a bottle of wine then sat down. "Sui. You need to practice as w-" "'WHY!" Sui-Feng interjected. "BECAUSE! You are too cocky on the battlefield! You have lost numerous battles and every battle you win is only due to the sacrifices made by your lieutenant, and where is he now! Waiting for Mareyo to recover due to your lack of timing!" Shunsui drank after finishing his sentence. Sui held in her aggressive anger and went down into the training facility reluctantly. When she got down there she saw wave after wave of flashes radiating from the center of the facility. '''BOOM!!! Shiroi was swinging his sword again and again, unleashing fiery waves of energy each time. "Aren't you going to tire yourself out, Shiroi..." Sui said in a sarcastic tone. "If you don't want to help them leave, you'll just get hurt if you remain here." Shiroi replied. "I won't get hurt, just watch me. I'll use my Shunko! I warn you that it will hurt." Sui said as she sped towards Shiroi and unleashed her new shunko. Shiroi laughed just before being hit and spoke, "Ryujin, show her... shikai!" BANG!!! The noise died down and Shiroi continued, "That black jewel you see in the hilt. That's one half of the Hogyoku. It nullified your attack but I am the one that caused that wound." Sui questioned, "What woun," Sui was interupted by a sharp pain and fell to the ground. "I have not come here to oppose you. I've come here to help you take back the Seireitei, if I'm capable of using your ''once great Captain-Commander's reforged zanpakuto, than I think that's enough proof that I'm one of the strongest humans alive.'' Remember that the next time you try to attack me with such a petite force. You're lucky, I was tempted to use my bankai but I have been told not to in the human world, but will be great in completely destroying all the invaders." Shiroi's tone became more sinister towards the end of his speech but began swinging and hurtling waves of reiatsu towards empty space Seireitei "Should we kill them, sire?" An unnamed osso knelt on the floor in front of a seat. "No, I want all of them alive, the captains will probably attack in the next week, we wait until then. Tell all the other Osso to have their powers ready. We will need as much fire power as we need." Kugo replied, "Today is a good day!..." Six Months Later, Human World "Shiroi! It's time to head back" Sui shouted from the top of the stairs. "I'll be up soon" Shiroi's voice echoed back. Shiroi had been training non-stop for the past six months and when he came up, had a improved muscular physique and a stark aura around him. He had taken Sui-Feng under his wing and had given her a new bankai, by forcing her to improve her bond with her zanpakuto. Shunsui and all the other captains entered the room and Kisuke Urahara opened a senkaimon. "This will open directly in front of one of the gates. As it's open they have probably noticed so you'll be met with harsh resistance. I suggest Shiroi, Ichigo and Shiraga go in first." All three of the mentioned went through the senkaimon with Sui following and exited. "Seems Kisuke was right!" Shiroi said, as he looked at the hundreds of soldati stood in front of the gate. "I'll handle them!" Ichigo said, "I finally have a chance to use the Vollstandig I've been learning for the past half a year!" Ichigo reached for his sword in his bag and swung it while spinning. "Quincy: Vollstandig: Kazeiel!" A great wave of cyan energy rushed towards the soldati and bisected each and every one of them. Wind of God, Shiraga calls it, quite the catchy name Ichigo thought. "NOW, Shiraga!" Shiroi shouted as they both sped towards the gate, smashing it with barrages of fists. Sui, Ichigo and Shiraga then walked through the gate slowly as Shiroi began fighting the Soldati on the inside. "Heki!" Shiroi screamed, erupting into an explosion of reiatsu. All the soldati were crushed by the spiritual pressure. "Well done! You took out my men! My name is Neptune, the Osso of the sea, and I would like to enlighten you on the many ways water can ki..." Shiroi smashed the osso, known as Neptune's face with a punch and he was pushed back. "OWWW!! That really hurt." Neptune formed a reishi trident in his hand and flung it at Shiroi, "Ryujin Jakka, show him your shikai!" Shiroi said as a sword appeared in his hand and, with a slice, cut the trident perfectly in half and the figure stood behind it. Shiroi stepped over the body, being met by the trio that watched him and spoke, "Neptune is such a good name. It's a shame the name-holder is dead now." "We have to get to Kugo before he starts killing shinigami!" Shiroi shouted as the group sped towards the Gotei 13 meeting room. BANG "What the hell was that!" Ichigo shouted. "Move!" Shiraga shouted as Shiroi ran into whatever had made the noise. A gust of smoke rose from the impact and two figures, one Shiroi, stood still. "I didn't think you would side against me. I thought you said the few months we spent were fun..." Shiroi said "I did Shiroi, but I still have to avenge my fellow arrancar." The figure in the smoke replied "Come on. Don't be like that... Just join us. The quincy are the ones that killed your arrancar, they traumatized you but you can still start afresh... Tier..." Tier Harribel's face was revealed when the smoke lifted and she smiled at Shiroi before lunged at his head. Shiroi dodged and exclaimed, "I can't go easy on you! I have to skip straight to bankai! Ryujin show her what it's like to be banished from the heavens, Tennotsuihou Ryūjin Jakka eradicate!" Shiroi's sword burned up, a white, vibrant flame, and disappeared. "Is that it Shiroi. You were so much more menacing in Hueco Mundo. I used to be genuinely scared of you!" "Ryujin isn't gone. He has just ascended. Look up." Tier did as Shiroi said and saw nothing, "It's just the Sun..." "How many?" "What kind of question is..." Tier saw it. The ethereal object in the sky. A black sun. "What is that, that is far too much energy to be a bankai." "Ryujin is energy itself. It's auto-renewable. He feeds from nothing and produces nothing. What you feel isn't reiatsu, there is none. It's pressure." Tier said, "Tiburón, destroy" and a wave of spiritual pressure arose from her feet, her body suited a reiatsu covering, which disappeared. Revealing a black version of her old Resurrección. "I was gifted a fullbring, like every other Pugni, and am now much more water-like then before." "Water is easily wasted, if there was no water. There would be no waste!" Shiroi said as he pointed at Tier's chest. "Before you use that bankai on me. I would like to tell you that three other pugni have been waiting for the perfect opportunity. I think it's the perfect time for them to strike." As tier said this, three other shadows rushed past shiroi and all attacked the other members of the group. Ichigo and Shiraga were both teleported to a clear outdoor space. Sui-Feng was grabbed by a short girl, loly, but Loly fell to the ground. Shiroi stared at Loly and a hole erupted from her chest. "She'll survive don't worry. But she can't... Won't fight. Ryujin you went a bit overboard there! Nevermind, Sui, just sit back and watch. You'll be needed later. Ryujin is now like an angel, that throws spears from above. If you get hit, you will probably never wake up." A blank plain, Seireitei "Who was that!" Ichigo exclaimed. "None other than mr. cocky arrancar and lord of the quincy, themselves." Shiraga replied, "Don't worry about the quincy, you have your rematch with the jaguar of sorts." "Rematch... How do you know that I fough-" "WATCH OUT!" Shiraga shouted as a ghost appeared above his head. Ichigo dodged and drew his quincy blade. You won't need your zanpakuto, it will be fine. Ichigo thought to himself. "Been a long time, eh, Ichigo!"The jaguar was none other than Grimmjow, the beast Ichigo had encountered numerous times. "I don't want to start just yet Ichigo. Why don't we watch the two Quincy heirs battle it out."Heirs, Shiraga is an heir to the quincy throne! Ichigo was baffled but decided it wold be best to do as Grimmjow said. "It's been a hell of a while, Uryu. How are y-" Shiraga was interrupted when Uryu began firing arrows of light straight at him. Shiraga quick-drew his pistols and fired a volley of shots back at Uryu. Both men fired at each other until Uryu threw a ginto straight at Shiraga. Uryu then spoke while the ginto lay on the floor: "My fullbring. It's something that astonishes me. It goes further than the Quincy: Vollstandig, in a way that it doesn't just enslave reishi, it creates '''it." "Uryu, talking to me about reishi enslaving is pointless. You know my Vollstandig does not enslave it. Mine '''destroys it." Shiraga stepped towards Uryu and, as Uryu fired more shots, burned them on contact with his clothes. "Let's try this: Quincy: Vollstandig, Chiruiel" Shiraga's pistols flashed and a black sword shone in Shiraga's hand. Shiraga propelled himself to Uryu and stabbed him in the chest. "DAMMIT URYU, CAN YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Grimmjow shouted from the sideline, "I'm not going to fight you Ichigo, I don't think we're ready." Grimmjow got up and disappeared. "Guess that's it..." Ichigo whispered as he stood up and started walking in a random direction. Sui-Feng appeared in front of ichigo and grabbed his shoulder, he then found himself standing behind Shiroi and Shiraga, inside a vast hall that housed one seat. On that seat sat Kugo Ginjo, "Pleasure to meet you Ichigo, tell me, who are your friends." "You know who I am Kugo, I'm Shiroi, you also know Sui-Feng and Shiraga." Shiroi said "I know not of a Shir-" "Shiraga is the boy you met in Hueco Mundo, hunting down hollows with me, you know you remember him. You're lucky... By now your throat should be slit." "Very harsh words coming from a very harsh man, but I need not dwell on such stupidity! Osso, take down Shiroi, anyone else moves, and I'll kill all the souls in the a mile circumference." The Osso, hiding in the shadows until now, all pounced at Shiroi as he stood guard and was whispered to by Shiraga, "Shiroi. Use it, I think it's time you ended this." "I'll take you up on that Shiraga," Shiroi said as he held his sword, recently recovered from it's use in bankai, "Let the black sun burn up, and turn to dust, let that dust fall down into my hands, and form a blade, let this blade be so potent that the winds seize and the oceans dry: Jigoku-no-tsuihou Ryujin Jakka!" BANG A loud explosion stole the show as Shiroi stood amidst the smoke, clutching something, sharp... Part 2 The smoke cleared and a giant hole gaped through the roof. Directly underneath it was Shiroi. He held a burned blade in his hand and jumped. Every Osso in the room fell and Shiroi landed directly in front of Kugo. "Take it easy Shiroi, you can kill me, but I know that my plan has worked!" Kugo said. Shiroi replied, "What plan?" "Shiroi, do you really think I would have sent all of my Osso to attack you after seeing you enter this room, without a scratch after fighting Tier. I let you kill them for a reason. Blood is everything to Daemons-" "Daemons, what the hell(!) are you talking about." "I built this room with a certain material, hollow-stone, and why? Simple. That's the best material here for absorbing reiryoku. I open thee, with the blood of 20, the gates to Tartaros, underworld for the absolute sinners!" A colossal figure stepped out of the fluctuating gap in the wall, it's head hit the ceiling of the palace, eventually standing tall and lifting the ceiling from the rest of the structure, shaking it off it's head like it was cardboard. "You are the ones that brought me here! Stupid shinigami, thinking you can take on a daemon!" THe giant figure thundered. Shiroi responded, burning his lungs with a scream, "What the hell are you!" "I am Prometheus, the sinner known as the-" "-one that stole fire. I know of the story, I don't sense reiatsu coming from you!" "Of course. We are Daemons, more powerful than any other race, I would like to talk to a man that has heard my story, but I must kill all that see me." The large figure held out it's hand and a ball of fire erupted to life, fitting the title of the fire thief perfectly. He then pointed the same hand at the ground and a beam of flames shot towards Shiroi. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shiroi screamed as the daemonic energy coursed through his body. Then, suddenly, in a split second he was no longer there. Burned alive? No. He appeared directly in front of the Daemon's head and swung his sword at it's eye. Upon contact Shiroi was gone. Again he appeared, at the Daemon's neck, and struck it; severing the Daemon's head with a slash of dark energy. When Shiroi fell, from the great height, he landed with a peaceful thud. Shiroi was shrouded in a weird energy, that strained his body, but still walked towards Kugo's lifeless body. He kicked the face that was laid on the floor, poor idiot, Shiroi thought and then his legs buckled and before he even noticed the floor had risen to meet him, in the head. "WAKE UP!" A shout ruined the peacefulness of the day. Shiroi woke, in a bed and got out of the sheets and stood up, "Where am I" "Somewhere away from the violence." "Violence. What do you mean!" "You should be able to feel it. Tonight's the night it happens again..." "What happens again" "The Daemons attack the Seireit-" "Daemons, wait, I took that thing down." "-Oh, I forgot, you haven't been awake. To put it bluntly. you have been in a coma for the last 2 weeks." "Coma, how come I don't remember anything, don't you enter your inner world when that happens." "Well, that's under normal circumstances. But you haven't been under normal circumstances since you were hit by that Daemon-" The figure took a deep breath and then stepped into Shiroi's view. Senjumaru Shutara, with all her beauty, stood in front of Shiroi. "Wait, if you're here, that means I'm in the-" "-Soul King's realm. Welcome, but I must press more urgent issues onto you. First, the hogyoku absorbed the Daemon energy directed to you. Second, Ryujin Jakka was lost in the battle-" "Wait, WHAT! Ryujin was-" "Lastly, that damned hogyoku didn't just steal the energy. It latched onto you. This means that you are now, a Daemon..." "So, how will I fight?" Shiroi asked, his conversation still strong. A reply came, "I can help you. But we'll need to do it behind closed doors." "Wait. How would a shinigami know about Daemons, I thought we were all new to this." "You think the Royal Guard just sits around and lets you hunt down the difficult ones. Without us, Daemon's would've interfered with the White Invasion and Ichigo would have been killed before even crossing blades with Aizen, once." "Ok. I get that part. So how long will it take?" "The Daemons are attacking every 2 days since the gate opened, no Reiatsu will be able to shut it. We'll need another Daemon to block the gate, that's where you come in. The training will take a month at normal pace." "A WHOLE MONTH!!!" "Yes. Your quincy friends and the diverse one, will be able to deal with them for a month." "Fine let's start." Shiroi walked behind Senjumaru as she entered a room, and closed the door behind Shiroi. End